With the recent development of the Internet, various information is able to be easily obtained from a website released on the Internet. Then, in order to use such information which is on the Internet, various devices equipped with connection functions to the Internet have been developed.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-74573 discloses an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) which is connectable to the Internet. The MFP extracts a web address included in a document image and obtains web page information corresponding to the web address. The MFP then generates an index showing a correspondence relation between the document image and the web page information.
However, when a user wishes to know meaning, a translation and an explanation of a term included in a scanned document, the conventional art of the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-74573 as described above is not to provide the user with such information.
When there is an unknown term or a term for which a translation is unknown in the document, there arises a need for the user to use a dictionary to look up the term or to connect to the Internet with use of a computer to search and look up the term on a website, etc., providing a dictionary search service, thus requiring additional work. There is also inconvenience caused by that the searched results are not left behind unless a memo is taken or printing is performed.